


Figure It Out

by MHL94



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHL94/pseuds/MHL94
Summary: AU. Everyone in life is fighting through something, but it's all in how you Figure It Out.
Relationships: Fitzgerald Grant/Olivia Pope
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Prologue

2004

"Okay here," Harrison dumps the different pregnancy tests onto his sister's bed from a black grocery bag.

Olivia looks at her brother with dreadful eyes, making Harrison's heartache.

"Liv, just take the tests. We'll go from there." Harrison anxiously chews his lower lip.

Olivia takes the tests and disappears to the restroom while Harrison paces the floor of the hallway, waiting for his sister to reveal the results. He stops once he hears the flush of the toilet and the running faucet from her washing her hands.

"Harry," Hearing his sister feebly call, he opens the door and takes a seat next to Olivia on the edge of the tub.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia chokes.

Harrison opens his mouth, but words fail him.

"I'm another statistic," Olivia expresses, void of emotion. "Harry, I'm sixteen...and I am pregnant."

Harrison stares blankly at the white marble floor.

"I haven't even graduated high school, and I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I -" Olivia stops, rushing to the toilet releasing the contents of her stomach.

Harrison pulls his sister's curls out of her face and rubs her back, "Liv, it's going to be okay. We're gonna figure this out. Okay? That's all life is: Figuring it Out."

Weakly pushing herself up, Olivia pads to the sink and cleans her mouth. Harrison flushes the toilet and leans against the door frame.

Olivia looks at her brother helplessly, "What am I going to do? How am I going to tell mom and dad?"

Harrison rubs the back of his neck, "Liv, do you want to keep the baby?"

"Of course! I'm not going to kill it!" Olivia spits lividly.

Harrison closes his eyes and breathes, "Liv, calm down. I was simply asking a question. I'm trying to see where your head's at." A few seconds pass, and Harrison hesitates to ask his sister who the father is.

"Franklin. He's the father." Olivia sighs, answering her brother's silent question.

"Okay, you'll have to tell him." Harrison notices his sister's lip quiver at his suggestion.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"Franklin and I aren't together anymore. He kinda stopped talking to me after we...uh...you know,"

"I told you that guy was bad news, Liv," Harrison clenches his jaw.

Olivia's eyes begin to water again, and Harrison curses himself for being insensitive.

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"No, you're right. I fucked up." Olivia fights back the tears threatening to spill. "He was my first, you know...I'm so stupid, Harrison."

Hearing this, his heart breaks, "Come here," Harrison wraps his arm around his sister, comforting her as she finally breaks down. "We'll get through this, Liv. I'm right here."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Olivia stares blankly at the hardwood floor, anxiously biting the inside of her cheek.

"Harrison," Olivia and her brother's eyes look to their mother, "Head upstairs, please. Your father and I would like to speak to Olivia alone."

Averting his gaze to his sister, Harrison clears his throat, "Uh, if it's alright-"

"Harrison Wright Pope, that was an order." Maya crosses her arms, "Shut the door on your way out."

"Yes ma'am." Standing, Harrison places a hand to Olivia's shoulder before heading out of the room.

Eli places his elbows on the desk with his fingers linked. Even though he's yet to comment on the situation, Olivia can almost see the anger radiating from his tense frame.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry," Olivia wipes the fresh set of tears from her eyes.

"Save it, Olivia." Eli finally speaks. "Who is the father?"

Olivia lowers her head again, too afraid to see the disappointment in her father's eyes.

"Child, I am speaking to you." Eli moves to stand directly in front of Olivia. "Do not cower now, Olivia. Pick your head up!"

Olivia sighs and looks her father in the eyes, "Franklin Russell. And he's the only man I've been with."

"Man?!" Eli scoffs, "Franklin is a boy, Olivia. A young, immature boy. A boy that you shouldn't have paid any attention to. Your mother and I work very hard to make sure you and your brother have the BEST this life could possibly offer, just so you end up pregnant by some boy. And you are just a girl yourself."

Maya walks to her husband, and places her hand on his chest, " Eli Honey, take a moment and sit down." She directs him to return to his chair and stands behind him. "Livia, why don't you go up to your room. Give us some time to process this, okay? We'll be up to talk with you soon." Maya speaks calmly.

Olivia wordlessly rises from her seat and heads upstairs.

"Liv, come here," Harrison breaks her stride to her room. She walks into his space and collapses on his bed.

"How'd it go?" Harrison swivels his chair away from his computer to face his sister.

"Dad is pissed, but that's to be expected. And mom just looks disappointed," Olivia stares into the ceiling, "They're gonna kick me out, Harry."

Harrison chuckles for the first time that day, "Liv, don't be dramatic. Mom and dad aren't going to let that happen."

"It's not funny, Harrison." Olivia snaps, failing to see the humor in their conversation.

"Well they're not going to put you out, Liv."

Olivia ignores her brother and continues staring at the ceiling. The two sit in silence until a soft rap on the door frame breaks it.

"Livia, honey, let's go to your room so we can talk," Maya calls.

Olivia glances at her brother, and he sends her a comforting smile. Maya and Eli follow Olivia into her room, with Eli closing the door behind them.

"Mom," Maya holds up her hand to hush Olivia.

"You will speak when it is required for you to speak. Understood?" Maya says chillingly.

Olivia nods somberly.

"Good," Maya sits on the bed beside Olivia. She looks to Eli to see if he will join, but he settles against Olivia's white dresser.

"Your father and I are extremely disappointed in you, Olivia. Words cannot begin to express the pain we feel." Maya pauses, "This honestly feels like a nightmare," she says more to herself than to Olivia.

"But we know this isn't the end of the world. I mean, consider how fortunate you are. Thankfully we are more than financially stable to assist you with this child," Maya looks at Olivia's face contort in confusion. "You have something to say, Olivia?"

"So, you and daddy aren't putting me out?"

Maya rolls her eyes, "No, we're not putting you out."

"We should," Eli mumbles to himself, crossing his arms.

Maya narrows her eyes at her husband, "Elijah, now isn't the time."

Olivia releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Tomorrow morning, I will be taking you to the doctor. We will also go speak with Franklin's family." Maya rolls her neck to ease the tension in her shoulders.

"Olivia, don't think for a moment we love you any less." Eli says gently, moving to stand in front of his daughter. "You do have a long, long road ahead of you and it will not be easy," He kisses his daughter's forehead, "You're now responsible for another life."

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Maya asks seeing her daughter tilt her head thoughtfully.

Looking between both of her parents, Olivia sighs deeply, "I am really sorry, mom and dad," She throws her arms around her mother. "I'm so scared, Mommy"

"I know, baby." Maya comforts.

Eli looks between his wife and daughter, looking for something comforting to say.

"Eli," Maya releases Olivia and looks over to her husband, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Eli sighs heavily. "Goodnight Olivia."

Olivia's heart shatters seeing her father leave abruptly.

"Give him time," Maya mutters into Olivia's hair. "This will be an adjustment period for all of us. But everything will be alright, Livia."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N :

This story is posted on another site, but I'm putting it here for additional feedback. If you love it, let me know, if you hate...please let me know. 

I hope this initial chapter finds you well. Stay safe out there. Happy New Year! :)

With LOVE,

Miracle.

P.S. I don't own Scandal...duh :)


	2. We'll Keep In Touch (Prologue Pt. 2)

_Hearing the front door open, Harrison shuffles outside of his room, seeing his mother and sister in the foyer. He quickly pads down the stairs, following the two into the kitchen._

" _Hey Harry," Olivia acknowledges meekly as her brother appears through the swinging door._

_Taking in his sister's unusual disheveled appearance, Harrison slightly cringes as he looks into her bloodshot eyes._

" _How was everything with the-uhh," Harrison gestures towards Olivia's belly while taking a seat across from her at the breakfast nook._

" _The baby is fine," Olivia answers thickly, taking a sip of water to calm her nerves. She continues after seeing her brother nod. "I'm 8 weeks. Roughly 30 weeks to go. Isn't that awesome?"_

_The sarcasm dripping from her voice isn't lost on Harrison, "Well, I'm glad you're healthy. And the baby."_

_Rolling her eyes, Olivia chuckles humorlessly, "Yeah, hooray for me."_

_Harrison's eyes glance around the room, focusing on nothing specific before returning his gaze back to his sister, "Liv, how are you? Like really?"_

_With her chin trembling, she fights back the oncoming tears, "One minute I'm fine, then the next minute I feel I'm barely hanging on by a thread. I don't know what I'm going to do with a baby, Harry."_

_Harrison frowns, hating the sight of his sister looking so helpless._

" _I mean, it really didn't hit me until I saw it on a screen. I am actually carrying a child, Harrison. It's fucking crazy if you think about it. I heard its heartbeat, and I cried. Not because it was beautiful, but because I was thinking about how I'm going to look when I go to school. Can you just imagine what I'll have to go through when I start showing? You know how embarrassing it's going to be walking around school pregnant? I know being a mom is supposed to be this glorious moment, but this feels like something I can't even begin to describe."_

" _I'm sorry, Liv. I'm trying to find the right words to say, but I don't even know where to start," He watches as fresh tears stain her cheeks. "But can I say something?"_

_Swiping the hot tears from her face, Olivia looks up at her brother, "What,"_

" _Better you than me," Ducking from his sister's playful slap, he smiles as he hears her chuckle lightly, "Oh, is it too soon?"_

" _Leave it to you to find a way to be an asshole."_

" _And I love you too, little sister." He teases as he taps her nose. "You ready to face The Russells?"_

" _I'm just ready to get it over with, really. I finally spoke with Franklin last night and I'm sure you can figure out how that went."_

_Harrison clenches his jaw, biting back the negative comment he so badly wants to say. "What all did he say when he found out?"_

" _Nothing I care to repeat. I feel he reacted as any guy would in this situation," Olivia shrugs, "I can't say I wasn't expecting this. I should have known better….a part of me knew better."_

" _Liv, this isn't all on you-"_

_Placing her hand on her brother's clenched fist, Olivia sighs, "I know, but let's be real. We already knew how this was gonna go. But I really don't wanna talk about him right now. I'm already dreading the talk we'll be having with his parents."_

" _Fine," Harrison sighs, looking at his sister's exhausted eyes._

_A few moments pass, allowing the pair to sit in silence until Harrison's stomach growls. Olivia smiles, thankful for the intruding sound._

" _Are you hungry? Knowing you, I'm sure you haven't eaten this morning,"_

_Olivia smirks as she watches her brother slide from the nook, making his way towards the pantry, "Sure, I can eat. What are you gonna make?"_

" _Mmm...how does a scrumptious bowl of Cocoa Pebbles sound?" He chuckles as he watches Olivia shake her head amusedly. "I know it isn't a gourmet omelet, but we can't all be culinary wizards like you,"_

" _I'm no culinary wizard," Olivia giggles, "But cocoa pebbles will be just fine."_

* * *

_Pulling into the Russells' driveway, Eli sighs as he brings the black Range Rover to a halt._

_Maya observes the lot around her, taking in the house and its landscaping, "This is a little cute home."_

" _It is nice, isn't it?" Eli agrees as he looks around as well._

" _Although it wouldn't hurt if they cut the grass...and edged their driveway a little bit."_

_Olivia and Harrison snicker as they take off their seatbelt, enjoying the conversation between their parents._

" _Honey, let's try to focus on what's important."_

_Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, Maya scoffs, "Don't 'honey' me, Elijah. I'm on a mission."_

" _And that mission is…?"_

" _I'm trying to see what my future grandchild is working with. I can already see the baby won't take pride in yard work, that'll be something we'll have to teach him."_

" _Oh boy," Eli rubs his temples, "Let's just go in here and discuss how we're going to handle all of this."_

" _Okay fine, but I'm not going in there without a little piece of information, baby." Maya turns around, focusing her gaze on her daughter, "Livia, what can you tell us about Franklin's parents?"_

_Olivia tilts her head thoughtfully, "Their names are Gianna and Franklin, but he prefers to be called Frank...and that's all I got, Mom."_

" _Gianna?" Eli glances at his daughter through the rearview mirror. "Is she…"_

" _She's Puerto Rican." Olivia clarifies._

" _Ooh," Harrison smiles wryly, "Is she sexy?"_

_Narrowing her eyes, Maya shoots a disapproving glare towards her son, "Don't be gross, boy."_

" _Yes ma'am." Biting the inside of his cheek, Harrison stifles his grin after catching his father's sly wink._

_After exiting their SUV, The Popes quickly make their way towards the front door of the house, and Olivia feels her stomach twisting up in knots._

" _Oh Olivia, it's nice to see you again." Frank greets charmingly, "Please everyone, come in."_

_Stepping into the house, the family follows Frank towards the living room. The adults exchange pleasantries before taking a seat._

" _Let's get right to it, shall we?" Gianna speaks first, looking directly at Maya. "My husband told me he spoke with your husband last night about some alleged pregnancy?"_

_Pursing her lips, Maya breathes deeply. Sensing his wife's peeved demeanor, Eli places a hand on her knee._

" _Yes," Maya answers coolly, placing her hand on top of her husband's. "Although nothing is alleged, Mrs. Russell. My daughter is definitely pregnant, and your son is the father."_

" _Go on,"_

" _Olivia has also made it clear that your son is the only one she's been with."_

" _And you expect us to believe this because-" Leaning her head forward, Gianna arches her brow waiting for a response._

" _Because I have no reason to not believe my daughter. My husband and I didn't raise our children to lie."_

" _Well you obviously didn't raise your daughter on the importance of keeping her legs closed, now did you?"_

_Looking between Franklin and his parents, Olivia silently prays for the floor to open wide and swallow her whole. Maya tilts her head back, extremely put off by Gianna's tone. Eli and Frank glance at each other, both acknowledging the growing tension between their wives._

" _Uh, why don't we all take five," Standing up, Frank holds his hand out for his wife to grab, "Please, make yourself at home in the meantime."_

" _Maya," Eli turns to his wife after they've been left alone, "breathe baby."_

" _Breathe? Who does this heffa think she is, Eli?"_

" _This is a tense situation for everyone. This isn't an easy pill to swallow."_

" _Easy or not, that doesn't give her the right to talk to me the way she did. She better be lucky I'm saved, or else Jesus Christ himself will have to come down off the throne and save her narrow ass."_

" _Narrow?" Shaking his head, Harrison smirks, "There ain't nothing narrow about Mrs. Russell's..." noticing the dagger's his mother's eyes are sending, Harrison sinks into the leather couch._

_Eli quickly drops his head, forcing down the laugh that threatens to erupt._

" _Harrison, let's keep your comments to a minimum. Yeah?"_

" _Yes ma'am."_

_Clearing his throat, Eli rubs soothing circles into his wife's back, "Maya, honey, don't let her take you there. Try to put yourself in her shoes,"_

_Rolling her eyes, Maya crosses her legs, "As much as I don't want to admit this, you're right. But if she insinuates anything else about our Livia, I won't have an issue letting this SouthSide come up out me."_

" _I know, I know," Eli chuckles deeply, "Let's just keep it cool, Hon. The sooner we can get through this, the sooner we can get you out of here."_

_Hearing the returning footsteps of Franklin and his parents, Eli and Maya straighten up, preparing to finish their previous conversation._

* * *

_Eli smiles as his daughter slurps the last little bit of her shake, thinking back on how she's been doing this since she was 4._

" _What?" Olivia asks, feeling a little self-conscious._

" _Oh, nothing," Eli looks down, aimlessly toying with the crinkle fries on his tray._

" _C'mon Dad, what's on your mind?"_

" _You remember we used to sneak out late at night and just come here? White Castle has always been your favorite restaurant, I'm sure that's because that's all your mother craved when she was pregnant with you."_

_Olivia smiles at her father, silently urging him to continue._

" _Livia, you have always been my sunshine. I remember when Maya first told me she was pregnant, I prayed every night for God to give us a little girl. And when you finally arrived, I made a promise that I will do any and everything I can to protect you."_

_Biting the inside of her cheek, Olivia drops her gaze from her father's._

" _But last night, one of my worst fears came to life."_

" _I'm sure finding out your teenage daughter is pregnant is at the top of the list." Olivia turns her head towards the window, avoiding having to look her father in the eyes._

" _Well if you exclude murder, getting kidnapped, dying in your sleep…spontaneous combustion..."_

_Returning her gaze back to her father, Olivia snickers at her his seemingly light tone._

" _But despite all that we've been through these past 36ish hours, don't think I look at you any different. You're still my Little Button." He grins as Olivia scrunches her nose hearing her childhood nickname. "Am I still upset about this pregnancy? Hell yeah. What parent wouldn't be?"_

" _I'm so sorry, Dad. I really am," Olivia murmurs, fighting through the lump forming in her throat as her bottom llp starts to quiver._

" _What's done is done, baby girl. All we can do is go forward from here."_

_The sound of Eli's phone rattling against the table pulls his attention, "This is Franklin's father. You mind if I take this?"_

_Shaking her head, Olivia exhales deeply, grateful for the provided intermission._

" _This is Eli Pope," Eli answers once he steps outside._

" _Eli, first let me apologize on how sour things went earlier. Especially how my wife handled the situation."_

" _It's only fair that I apologize as well. My wife wasn't exactly an angel either."_

" _As I mentioned before you left, I know that my knuckle-headed son is the father of Olivia's child."_

" _Yes,"_

" _And seeing how our wives aren't really the type for civil communication at this particular moment, I am touching bases with you. Although I am not thrilled about this predicament we're in, I would very much like to be a part of our grandchild's life."_

" _Of course. I appreciate you calling, Frank. We'll keep in touch."_

" _We'll keep in touch."_

_Hanging up his phone, Eli notices Olivia walking out of the restaurant, "You ready to get home?"_

" _Yes," Olivia grins, "I'm ready to go home."_


	3. Hi

_The sound of laughter and high-pitched screams fill the backyard. Franklin takes in the many bounce houses and the pony that children are lined up to ride. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, he focuses his attention back on Olivia who's nibbling on a slice of cheese pizza._

_Olivia smirks at Franklin's slightly obvious uncomfortable state, "What has your panties in a bunch?"_

" _My panties?" Scoffing, Franklin matches Olivia's smirk._

" _Don't be difficult. What's bothering you?"_

" _Okay fine," Sighing, Franklin sets his elbows on the picnic table, resting his chin on his knuckles, "I guess all of this is bothering me."_

_Looking between Franklin and children scattered in front of them, Olivia tilts her head, "I'm not following,"_

" _All of this-" Franklin flicks his hand towards the festivities, "-the pony and bounce houses and face painting and the whole 'Batman' theme. I want to be able to do this for our son when he turns 5."_

_Olivia smiles, touched by what has him so disturbed, "Franklin, none of this is really practical. By the time Grayson becomes a teenager, the last thing that will be on his mind is what kind of birthday party we threw him when he was 5."_

" _C'mon Liv. That's not making me feel any better. Grayson deserves the world, and neither of us are truly in the position to give that to him right now. There's no way I can afford any of this. I'm paying off student loans and you're in school learning how to make cute cookies and shit."_

_Olivia bites the inside of her cheek to stifle the boisterous laugh that almost escapes her lips. "Hey, don't be an ass."_

" _But you get my point,"_

" _Sure, but let me save you some trouble. Grayson doesn't care for Batman. He's been so attached to Iron Man ever since you took him to see it a few weeks ago. Plus, he's not the biggest fan of horses. That alone will save you from getting a pony." Olivia chuckles seeing Franklin's smile._

" _I have never had the courage to say this before, but I'm sorry,"_

" _For what?"_

" _You didn't deserve what I put you through. The way I acted after we slept together-and me being such an asshole when I found out you were pregnant."_

_Olivia crosses her arms, listening carefully as he continues to apologize._

" _I mean, you knew I didn't want to be a father. Hell, you knew I never wanted children. Please don't think I'm using that as an excuse. I'm just expressing myself." Dropping his shoulders, Franklin sighs heavily, "I ran because I didn't want to be tied down to a kid. Now that we're here, I regret missing out on the past few years. I know I should have been there."_

_Olivia can only hum in agreement._

" _Why don't you hate me? How could you not hate me?"_

" _What good would it do if I wasted any of my time hating you? Life had to continue whether you were there or not."_

" _I'm so sorry, Liv."_

_Olivia's heart constricts, briefly reliving the heartache of not having Franklin around. Quickly suppressing the harsh memory, Olivia tries her best to send a reassuring smile. "It's in the past. You're here now, so that's what we're going to focus on. All I ask is that you stay committed to your son. I don't want him to experience having a father who's inconsistent."_

" _You have my word, Liv. I promise."_

Feeling a kick to his shin, Franklin quickly snaps back into present time. He looks across the table to his partner, Imani, following her gaze towards the hospital manager standing before them.

"Would that be alright with you, Mr. Russell?"

Clueless as to what is going on, Franklin discretely shifts his gaze to Imani again who slyly nods. Pulling himself together, he sits up in his chair, "Sure thing, Mr. Waterson."

"Great, I have no doubt you two will tackle this with precision and grace. If there are no further questions, comments, or concerns, this meeting is adjourned."

With the meeting brought to its conclusion, Franklin makes his way towards his office.

"Well, someone's mind is elsewhere today,"

Loosening his tie, Franklin looks at Imani standing in his doorway, "Was it that obvious?"

"Only to me. You played it off really well."

"Good," Franklin nods appreciatively, "What exactly did I agree to back there?"

"Mr. Waterson just passed on another client to us. He was asking to see if you were on board." Imani waves dismissively, propping herself on the edge of his desk. "So, are you going to tell me what was on your mind?"

Leaning back in his office chair, Franklin sighs, "I was thinking about my son."

"Wait, you have a son?"

"I do," Franklin smiles. "He has a birthday coming up as a matter of fact."

Raising her eyebrows, Imani gasps, "Whoa! Is that a smile? I don't think I've ever seen you smile."

Franklin chuckles lightly.

"So let's get this clear. We've worked together for almost 10 years now, and I know nothing of your personal life. You've met my daughter and husband, yet I didn't even know you had a son. Who do you think you are, Nurse Jackie?"

"I mean, you cool or whatever," Franklin teases.

Pursing her lips, Imani crosses her arms, "I'm serious, Franklin. I'm a little offended that I know so little about you."

Franklin rubs the back of his neck, "It's nothing personal. I'm just really not too big on sharing."

"I thought we were better than that."

"We are. I consider you to be a friend."

"Well obviously not if you couldn't tell me about you having a son. I'm devastated."

Even though she's joking, Franklin can see the slight disappointment in her features, "That wasn't my intention."

"How about you bring your family and meet us at the game tonight? It'll give me a chance to meet the little guy." Pulling out her cell, Imani forwards Franklin the information.

Tapping his finger on his chin, Franklin agrees, "My son definitely isn't little, but that sounds like a good idea. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. We'll see you there."

* * *

Sighing deeply, Franklin smiles as he watches Olivia move around the kitchen.

Olivia tilts her head thoughtfully, "What?"

"You know, I really have the world's most beautiful baby mama."

Olivia covers her mouth, concealing the burst of laughter that escapes her lips, "Oh my God. What do you want?"

"You have plans tonight?"

"Mmmm...that depends on what you're asking."

"Well, you remember about me telling you about Imani?"

"Yeah, your coworker? What about her?"

"Well, she's kinda upset with me. You see, she just found out that I have a 'little guy'. So now she wants to meet the both of you."

"Little guy?" Olivia snickers in disbelief, "I guess it's safe to say she doesn't know your 'little guy' is a 6'2 fifteen year old."

"Yeah, that's pretty safe to say."

Raising her eyebrows, Olivia gasps, "Okay Nurse Jackie! I thought I was the private one,"

"Who the hell is Nurse Jackie?! Imani said the same thing earlier,"

"It's a show," Olivia giggles, "The main character was so private, no one knew she had a husband and children for the longest time."

"Exactly. No one needs to be in my business like that. Besides," Franklin shrugs, "You're just about the only one I trust with information. You know everything about me."

Narrowing her gaze, Olivia smirks, "Do I though?"

"What do I have to hide? Ask me anything,"

"Okay, tell me how things are going with Dana. Does she have the potential to become Mrs. Russell?"

"It doesn't look too hopeful,"

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

"What happened?"

"She asked if I wanted to commit. I told her that while I'm definitely not ready to settle down just yet, I wouldn't mind getting married someday. Then she moved the topic towards children, and you know how I feel about that."

"Ah," Olivia nods understandingly, "Say no more."

Although it's never been a secret that Franklin Russell never wanted children, hearing the reminder still stings. Not because Olivia wants more children with him, but because it takes her back to when he wasn't around for the first few years of their son's life.

Seeing her lips mold into a slight frown, Franklin knows where her thoughts are taking her. Wanting to prevent her from diving into old feelings, he gently places his hand on hers, "Liv,"

Olivia focuses her gaze back towards Franklin, placing a smile on her face that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Liv, do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Olivia shakes her head, "No. I'm fine. Now, where are you trying to drag me?"

"I know you don't care much for sports, but I'd like you to come out to a basketball game with me and Gray."

Before Olivia could reject the invitation, their son breezes through the front door. He strides confidently into the kitchen.

"Hey Ma," He greets, placing a kiss on her cheek. Moving around the island, Grayson takes a seat next to his father, "Hey Old Man."

Leaning in closer to her son's cheek, Olivia crinkles her nose, "Grayson Elijah Pope, is that lip gloss on your cheek?!"

Leaning over, Franklin takes a look, "That's my boy!"

Laughing, Olivia breaks up the high-five between the two, "Wanna tell us who she is?"

Mischief twinkling in his gray eyes, Grayson toys with his black, silky curls, "Ma, have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Trying her best to conceal her amusement, Olivia arches a brow, "Your dad already used that line, try again."

Linking his fingers behind his neck, Grayson grins, "There's a girl I kinda like from school. Before we left from practice, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. It's nothing serious."

Squealing, Olivia rushes towards the other side of the island, "Gracie! You have a girlfriend!" She opens her arms, pulling him into a hug.

"C'mon Ma. It's not that serious."

"Okay Liv," Franklin interjects, seeing his son silently asking for an escape. "Let the boy go."

Grateful that his father ended the conversation, Grayson runs upstairs to shower and change from his workout clothes.

Olivia places her hand on her hip, "Don't try and cover for him."

Franklin doesn't make an attempt to hide his amusement, "He's my boy. I gotta have his back. Now, you go get changed too. We're leaving in an hour."

Groaning, Olivia gives in, "Fine. But this isn't over."

"Of course it isn't, Ms. Pope." Franklin smiles charmingly.

Shaking her head, Olivia smirks as she heads upstairs.

* * *

"...Babe, it's okay...I understand. I'll see you when you get here…I love you too." Hanging up the phone, Imani slides it back into her purse.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah," Imani smiles reassuringly, "He'll be here shortly. The surgery he was performing went a little longer than usual."

"Good. I'm not trying to be stuck watching the game with just you."

"Don't start with me." Imani jabs Fitz in his arm.

"Ow!" Fitz cries dramatically, "Out of all the women my best friend could have married, it had to be your feisty ass."

"Oh, stop. I didn't even hit you that hard."

"You better be lucky you're family."

"Ugh, don't remind me. And if it makes you feel better, you won't be stuck with me alone. I invited a friend from work."

"Friend?" Fitz perks up, "What kind of friend?"

"A male friend," Imani clarifies.

Fitz frowns, "Well that's not beneficial to me, now is it?"

"As if you need another woman throwing herself at your feet."

"Hey," Fitz holds his hands up, "I didn't choose this life, it chose me."

Imani fails to stifle the smile that dances along her lips, "You are such an ass. I can't wait until you find someone who can calm you down. You are too old to be playing games like this."

"Never gonna happen, Mani. That will take an act of God." Fitz ruffles the top of Imani's head, laughing when she pulls away.

"Fitz!" Fluffing her twist-out, Imani chuckles, "Don't do that. You know how I am about my curls."

"You'll be fine." Standing, Fitz helps her adjust a few in the back of her head. "I'm about to head to the bar while I'm up. Do you want anything?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having."

Making his way towards the bar, Fitz places his order with the bartender. Once he sees the older man walk away, he pulls out his phone while he waits for his drinks. Feeling a presence beside him, he doesn't bother looking their way.

"Red wine and scotch please."

Her voice grabs his attention, and so does her unparalleled beauty when he finally looks up at her. Wanting desperately to know her name, he racks his brain for some creative greeting. Coming up empty, Fitz inwardly groans at himself for not producing. Deciding to stop stressing over it, he decides to blurt out the first word that comes to his brain, "Hi."

Meeting his gaze, Olivia smiles warmly, "Hi."

Although Fitz's heart is beating out of his chest, he does his best to not let his nerves get the best of him. Confidently, he extends his hand out towards hers. "I'm Fitz."

Politely, she stretches her hands towards his. "Olivia."

Before he could utter another word, the bartender comes back with both of their orders, "Bourbons for you, sir. And a scotch and wine for you, ma'am."

"Thank you," Olivia says to the bartender, grabbing her drinks.

Fitz curses at the untimely interruption. Slightly put off, he grabs his drinks before heading back to Imani.

"I saw you back there." Imani teases, taking a sip from her glass, "Who was that?"

"Her name is Olivia."

"Ooh, Olivia. That's a pretty name. Is she here alone?"

"I'm not sure. The bartender came back too soon with our drinks. She walked away before I could get a chance to ask her anything else."

Scanning the room, Imani spots Franklin walking in. "Oh, there goes my friend I was telling you about...and I think Olivia is walking towards him."

Turning around, Fitz watches as Olivia passes the scotch she ordered to her–what he assumes to be–boyfriend, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Imani places a hand to Fitz's arm, "Yikes. Looks like you didn't stand a chance, Fitzy."

"It's whatever," Fitz shrugs nonchalantly, finishing his scotch in a single swig. Feeling his phone buzz, he smirks once he opens the message, "Damn, I gotta go."

"How convenient," Imani deadpans. "You're supposed to enjoy the game with us tonight."

Pressing the picture attached to the message, Fitz turns his phone around for Imani to see.

"Oh, that's just disgusting! How did she even get her leg up there like that?"

Fitz laughs at her disgusted, yet intrigued face. "She's a yoga instructor."

"I've heard enough. Go be with your little friend. We'll just have fun without you."

"Don't worry, Mani. I'll be having fun too."

"Yuck. Now go." Imani shoos him away, "I'll see you later."

"Love you, Sis," Fitz kisses her cheek.

"Love you too."


	4. One Drink?

Throwing yet another glance at his stainless steel watch, Fitz impatiently fidgets with its black straps, "Imani, how much longer do you need?! If it takes you this long to get ready, maybe you need to accept the fact you're ugly!"

A few seconds later, Imani pads downstairs while smoothing out her white cocktail dress, "What did you say about me being ugly?" She settles on the armchair, adjacent to him. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

Breezing over her irrelevant question, Fitz straightens his sleeves, "I'm just saying it shouldn't take this long to put on a stupid dress. You're about to make us late. When I called you from the hotel, you said you'd be ready by the time I got here." Groaning, Fitz slumps further into the chair he's been occupying for the past 20 minutes. "I could have still been with the yoga chick." He grumbles lowly.

Imani straightens her spine, pointing a matte maroon fingertip towards Fitz, "Cut the drama. Me taking another few seconds isn't going to kill you. Shape up."

Sitting up abruptly, Fitz cocks a brow and looks around the room, moving to look behind the armchair Imani is currently sitting in. After a beat, he stands to his full height, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for whoever the hell you thought you were talking to."

Imani chokes out a laugh, "I really hate you."

"Well hate me as we walk to the car."

"Wait," Imani flips her hair over her shoulder, "How do I look?"

"You look…" Fitz shrugs, "Eh."

Rolling her eyes, Imani snorts, "I'll take it. That actually means a lot coming from you."

"Good, now come on. I'm ready to go."

Imani grabs her phone and nude clutch from the coffee table, "Just let me-" She taps away at her phone. The security system sounds, making it aware that they have 20 seconds to leave before the alarm is set, "-Okay. Now I'm ready."

After locking the front door, Imani tosses the keys to Fitz, "You don't mind driving do you?"

Shaking his head no, Fitz walks over to the passenger side to close the door once Imani is comfortably seated. Once he settles into his seat, he waits for Imani to cast the directions to the screen display before pulling off.

"What restaurant did you guys manage to get for catering?" Fitz asks after a while, smoothly navigating Imani's BMW X6 through traffic.

"House of Gray,"

"Isn't that the place you and Jake love?"

"Oh my God, yes! We went there for our last anniversary and have been in love ever since."

"Didn't you tell me you had to wait 2 months to get in?"

"We would have, but Jake works with the owner's sister. And Fitz, you are never going to believe who the owner is."

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, Fitz shrugs carelessly, "I don't know, Mani. And I really don't care."

Ignoring his indifference, Imani proceeds to tell him anyway, "It's Olivia. Isn't it such a small world-"

After hearing her name, Fitz began to tune Imani out. His mind travels to the other night when he first saw her. She was, easily, the most beautiful woman he's seen. His face sours when he remembers that she hadn't come alone.

"-You remember who I'm talking about, right?"

"Olivia...Olivia..." Fitz clicks his tongue as if he's trying to remember who she is, hoping his charade is working.

"Wow." Imani snickers, "That yoga girl must have put a doozie on you. You really don't remember talking to her the other night?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Fitz pretends to ponder once more, "Oh! Your co-worker's girlfriend."

"Yes, that's the woman I'm talking about, but they aren't dating like we assumed."

"Oh?" Fitz tries his best to conceal the smile that lights his face. "Good-" Seeing Imani's smirk, he quickly drops his smile, "-I mean, that's nice. So, what did you guys get Mama and Daddy for their anniversary?"

Imani chortles at Fitz's diversion. It's glaringly obvious he was lying, but she decides to leave it alone for now. "You know Mama and Daddy don't care about anniversaries. But 40 years is a huge deal, so Jake and I decided to throw them a party. He rented the venue and paid for the catering and I got them tickets to Aruba. What did you get them?"

Smirking, Fitz gestures his hands over himself, "You're looking at it."

"Come again?"

"They think I'm still overseas."

"They are going to be so excited to see you! Ooh, I have an idea!" Imani pulls out her phone to text her husband.

"Uh-oh," Fitz shakes his head, "Imani, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna see if we can get Olivia in on this to help with the surprise."

Fitz smiles at the thought of being close to Olivia again.

"I'm so excited!" Imani clasps her hands together, "I now know how Aya feels when we tell her to keep a secret."

Chuckling, Fitz shakes his head thinking of his niece trying to keep anything secret. "Mani, you better keep your mouth shut when you get around Mama and Daddy or I'll...Ouch!" Fitz recoils from the pinch to his arm, "What was that for?"

"Watch your tone. I'm the big sister, here."

"You are such a mean little bi-"

"Finish that statement, and I'll tell Daddy you called me out of my name,"

"Had you let me finish, I was _going_ to say mean little... _bitty_ person."

"I bet you were," Imani rolls her eyes.

"Ol mean ass. Anyways, What's the plan here? How are we gonna make this work?"

"Jake just texted me saying he worked something out with Olivia. He'll explain everything once we finally get there."

* * *

Spotting her grandfather, Aya wiggles from her father's grip, "Papa!"

Looking down, Joe's eyes meet with his granddaughter's bright, hazel ones. Scooping the 3-year-old into an embrace, he places a kiss on Aya's honey-brown locks, "Well, if it ain't the prettiest girl in the whole wide world."

"Happy 'Versary Party!"

Squeezing the little one into another hug, Joe laughs, "Thank you, Puddin'."

"Y'welcome." Aya presses a kiss to her grandfather's cheek. Seeing her grandmother approaching, she smiles brighter, "Hi Gigi!"

Charlotte beams seeing her grandchild in her husband's arms, "Hey baby girl. You look so pretty in your white dress!"

"Thank you! It's white like Mommy's."

"Speaking of your mommy," Looking around the room, Charlotte frowns when she doesn't see her daughter, "where is she?"

"Whoa! There you are, young lady," Jake quickly walks up towards his daughter and in-laws, "You got away from me pretty fast there."

Joe smiles adoringly at the child in his arms, "Puddin' was just wishing us a happy anniversary,"

"Ah yes. Happy 40th anniversary to you both." Jake greets, patting Joe's arm and placing a kiss to Charlotte's cheek.

"Thank you, son," Charlotte responds sweetly. Noticing her son-in-law standing alone, she crosses her arms, "Jake, where is Imani? I didn't think you two would be coming separate,"

"Uh, she'll be here soon. She had a last minute work thing,"

Charlotte looks at Jake with narrow eyes, "Mmm...work thing, huh?"

Avoiding Charlotte's suspecting gaze, Jake shrugs, "You know how it is. Lawyer stuff,"

"I find that terribly hard to believe." Charlotte does her best to keep her voice to sound stern, but smiles at the mischievous glint in Jake's eyes. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what type of foolery you two have planned."

"Whatever it is, y'all betta not come in here with no mo' gifts." Joe quips, "Y'all already did more than enough rentin' out this fancy buildin' and whatnot."

Jake laughs at his father-in-law, forever amused by his Alabama accent, "Mani and I wanted your 40th Anniversary to be something special."

"This is all so lovely," Charlotte smiles tenderly, "Well Joe and I surely appreciate it. We would have just been sitting at home watching Wheel of Fortune. We don't make a big fuss over our anniversary."

Setting his granddaughter down, Joe shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his wife, "Naw naw naw. You got it all wrong, Lottie. I actually had plans for us."

Stepping back, Charlotte places a hand on her hip, "And what would have been those plans, Joe?"

"Seein' that it's our 'ruby anniversary', I would have taken us down to the Ruby Tuesday and got you one of them steak specials. Then I would have taken us to get a nice lil' red velvet cake from the Dairy Queen."

Jake and Charlotte double over from Joe's response.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with this husband of mine," Charlotte teases once her laughter subsides.

Joe wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, "I have a few suggestions...if you catchin' what I'm throwin',"

Shaking her head, Charlotte presses a chaste kiss to her husband's lips, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Lottie."

Smiling at the loving couple, Jake hopes that he and Imani will grow to have the same kind of love when their 40th anniversary comes. Feeling his phone buzz in his chest pocket, he sighs in relief as he reads the message from his wife alerting him of her and Fitz's arrival. After a few more moments of easy conversation, Jake wishes them another happy anniversary before he watches them move to mingle with other family members.

"Daddy," Aya points towards the door, "Mommy's here."

"Good. Let's go get her."

* * *

"Here," Jake directs Fitz into the hallway outside of the dining area, "She'll be expecting you. Just go inside and look for Olivia. You'll notice her right away, she is the only one not wearing a uniform."

Adjusting his cufflinks, Fitz nods quickly, "I know who to look for,"

"You know her?"

"I met her the other night,"

"And let me guess," Jake frowns, "you want her?" The question, albeit rhetorical, comes out more as a statement.

"Obviously. Have you seen how good she looks?"

"Honestly," Jake places his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "I'm not checking for any woman that isn't a 5 foot 1, caramel skin, brown-eyed beauty named Imani Noelle Ballard. I mean, Olivia is definitely a beautiful woman, but that's it. She does nothing for me, especially compared to your sister. I mean, do you see how amazing she looks in that white dress?"

"Stop it," Fitz covers his mouth, heaving to further show his repulsion, "You're gonna make me sick. Your obsession with Imani is disgusting."

"It's not obsession, my friend. I'm just a man in love. You know what love is right? It's that thing you try so hard to avoid."

"Ha Ha." Fitz snaps sarcastically. "I know what love is, there's no such thing as being in love."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, man." Shaking his head, Jake sighs, "But go ahead and get in there. They'll be serving the main course soon."

Fitz enters the dining area, eager to see Olivia again. He scans over the many caterers shuffling around the room, trying to find the face that's taken over his thoughts for the past few nights. Failing to spot her after a while, he taps the shoulder of a passing caterer, asking for assistance.

"Excuse me-" Fitz spots the embroidered name on the jacket, "Grayson, can you help me find Olivia, please?"

"Sure thing. Give me just a moment."

Waiting for the young man to return with Olivia, Fitz's mind travels to the first night he met her. Ever since then, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. Never has a woman captured his attention the way she has, and that unnerves him in ways he cannot begin to fathom. Looking up towards the ceiling, he sends up a quicker prayer in hopes that she'll remember him.

"Fitz?"

Her voice jolts him from his thoughts, but he inwardly beams at the intrusion. "Hi."

"It's nice to see you again."

Receiving confirmation that she remembered him boosts his already enormous ego. With a dazzling smile, he saunters towards her, "So you remembered me, huh? Glad I was able to leave a lasting impression."

Olivia smirks, choosing to ignore his charms. "You're late." She tosses him a white chef jacket. "Remove your jacket and put that on." She crosses her arms before spinning on her heels. "You have a few things to learn before we begin serving dinner. Follow me."

Quickly stepping after Olivia, Fitz tussles with the smock as she leads him to the table his parents will be seated.

Olivia chuckles seeing Fitz still struggling with the buttons, "Would you like some help with that?"

"Please," Fitz's shoulders slump as he releases a sigh. "This shit is impossible."

"Come here," Olivia beckons, biting back a smile.

Fitz shuffles over towards her, taking a notice in their difference in height. He didn't recall her being this short.

"Don't you dare make a joke about my height," Olivia quips.

"Yes ma'am." Fitz smiles down at her biting her lower lip, deep in concentration. "But may I ask how tall you are exactly?"

"No you may not,"

Ignoring her response, Fitz smirks, "I'm thinking 5'3...5'4 on a good day, huh?"

Fighting through her amusement, Olivia looks at him, "How is my height relevant?"

"Wow," Fitz melts as he looks back at her, "Your eyes are beautiful."

"Thank you." Feeling heat rising in her cheeks, she quickly drops her gaze back to the buttons on his jacket. "Focus Fitz."

Although he's enjoying seeing her flustered, he resolves. "Fine, what do I need to learn for this?"

Finishing with his jacket, Olivia explains what Fitz is going to do. Feeling apprehensive with serving, Fitz asks for a practice run. After a few rounds, it's clear that handling food isn't his true calling. Once Olivia gains control of her laughter, she decides to let him be in control of pouring wine, and Fitz agrees without hesitation.

"I'm so sorry," Fitz apologies as they step outside. "I didn't think serving would be so difficult."

Shaking her head, Olivia smiles, "It's alright. It isn't for everyone."

"And thank you for allowing me to do all of this," Fitz gestures over the chef jacket. "My parents are not going to expect this at all."

Olivia grins hearing the excitement in his voice, "It's no trouble."

Throwing caution into the wind, Fitz closes the gap between them, "Let me make it up to you. How about we grab a drink after this?"

Feeling her cheeks flush, Olivia focuses her gaze on the ground, "I'm at work, Fitz. This is inappropriate."

"Then let's be inappropriate."

Lifting her head, Olivia's eyes meet with Fitz's gray ones, "Fitz…"

"Olivia, one drink." Looking over her head, he inwardly groans as he notices one of the caterers approaching them. "Looks like someone needs you,"

Olivia turns around, grateful for the intrusion, "Hey Gracie, what's up?"

"They're ready for you, Ma. We're about to start serving dinner."

"Okay baby." After her son's back inside, Olivia returns her attention back to Fitz, "You ready?"

"That's your son?"

Knowing where this is going, Olivia presses her lips into a hard line, "Yes."

Fitz silently nods his head, allowing himself to process the information.

Olivia sighs, "Let's just head back in and get you back to the party. We'll pretend this never happened,"

"The hell?" Scowling, Fitz shakes his head, "No."

"No?" Olivia's brows knit in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Join me for a drink after this."

"But…"

"You think I'm worried about you having a son?" He watches as Olivia folds her arms across herself, "I'm not. If it'll make you feel better, he can come too."

"He's only fifteen, Fitz."

"Fine," Fitz shrugs, "Then we'll go to a more 'family friendly' spot and get him a sippy cup or whatever."

Chucking, Olivia shakes her head, "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. Although, I get the vibe that your son wouldn't want to spend a Saturday evening with his mom and some random white guy."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Olivia smiles shyly, "He definitely wouldn't,"

"So...are you going to allow me to treat you for all of this?"

"One drink?"

"Yes, Liv. One drink."

"Fine. Hang around a little after the party, and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

"Yes ma'am." With the excitement Fitz feels, he'd do whatever she asked of him. But for now, he follows her back inside, ready to surprise his family.


	5. To Friendly Wagers

"Gracie, I'm home!" Placing her keys on the foyer table, Olivia kicks her heels off, welcoming the cool touch of the hardwood floor. Not concerned with the lack of response, she makes her way towards the kitchen, eager to indulge in a glass of wine.

"Hello, Little Sister," Harrison acknowledges without looking up from the sandwich he's preparing.

"Shit!" Olivia clutches her chest, startled from her brother's presence, "Harrison, what the hell are you doing here?"

"My day was fine, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"We should be so lucky."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Olivia eventually waves Harrison off dismissively before moving around him to grab a wine glass.

"Hey Ma," Shuffling down the stairs, Grayson ruffles his mother's hair before dropping his duffle bag by the front door.

"Hey baby, how was your day? Did you get another kiss today?"

"Whoa! A kiss?" Harrison digs, "A kiss from who?"

"It was cool. How was your day, Ma?" Grayson answers, ignoring the kissy faces being made from his uncle.

"You know," Olivia shrugs, laughing at Harrison beside her, "Same old."

Adding the finishing touches on his sandwich, Harrison takes in Grayson's black Champion t-shirt and khaki jeans, "Nephew, why you out here lookin' like a PacSun mannequin?"

Grayson shakes his head amusedly, "You sound jealous, Unc."

"Don't mind him, Gracie," Olivia interjects, "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, Ma."

"But what's with the duffle bag? Heading out tonight?"

"Yeah, me and Marcus-"

"Ugh," Olivia holds her hand up, "Say no more. I've already lost interest."

Harrison and Grayson share an amused glance. Anytime Marcus' name is mentioned, Olivia never fails to hide her playful distaste towards the young man. Marcus Bishop has been Grayson's best friend–and an extension to the Pope family–since the two met in preschool. Ever since then, the pair have become inseparable.

"We're going out with Dad," Grayson speaks once his laughter subsides. "He's taking us to Green Bay for the weekend to catch the Packers game."

"Oh," Slight disappointment crosses Olivia's face, "I came home expecting to have a night of red wine and popcorn watching you shoot people on Red Dead 2."

"Jesus Liv," Harrison snorts, "You're pathetic."

Grayson laughs as he watches his mother slap his uncle's arm. "I'm sorry, Ma. Dad kinda dropped the idea on us last minute. I just figured you would've had plans this weekend, so Marcus and I jumped on the opportunity."

Hearing that his little sister could have had plans causes Harrison to stop mid chew, "Plans with who?"

Leaning back into the barstool, Grayson crosses his arms, smirking at his mother subtly shaking her head. Deciding to appease her, he adjusts the truth a bit, "Miss Imani,"

"Oh," Harrison nods his head, already up to speed on how they all know each other, "I thought you were implying that she had _plan-plans_ with somebody." Before he can return to his sandwich, his phone rings. He excuses himself before heading into the living room to take the call.

Seeing her son's eyes twinkling with mischief, Olivia smirks, "What do you want?"

"Before I answer that," Peeking over his shoulder, Grayson leans closer to his mother once he confirms his uncle is out of earshot, "Why don't you wanna tell Unc about Fitz?"

"Because I'm grown,"

"Ma," Grayson snickers at his mother's playful tone, "C'mon,"

"Well, I don't need your caveman uncle going crazy over nothing, and because there's nothing to tell. We've only gone out once since we've met. And even with that, it was short lived." Olivia finishes with a knowing look.

"Okay," Grayson sinks into the barstool, face heating with embarrassment, "So I got a little weirded out. I wasn't ready to see some guy all interested in you and stuff. I tried to keep my cool, but I panicked and I called you and….I'm sorry."

Olivia smiles, "It's okay, baby."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because, Ma...I ruined your little date."

Seeing Grayson's child-like state makes her heart melt. "It honestly wasn't a date, but you didn't ruin anything."

"I didn't? Because I'm not trying to be a cock-block or anything,"

"Okay...that's a word I never want to hear my son say again," Olivia chuckles, shaking her head, "But I can understand why you did it. And for what it's worth, I think it's super adorable."

"Okay Ma, don't get all sappy on me."

"I thought we were having a little bonding moment here, you know," Olivia gestures between them, "Expressing our emotions and such."

"You know I don't do emotions, Ma," Straightening his shirt, Grayson returns the conversation back to the initial topic. "But back to me keeping quiet. How much are you willing to pay up?"

"Excuse me? You're blackmailing me?"

"My silence doesn't come cheap,"

"I can not believe this," Olivia gasps, "My own flesh and blood."

"$300." Grayson confidently states his offer, ignoring his mother's attempt for pity.

"No. $200 and that's it. You made a decent chunk of change helping me with the anniversary party."

Looking up towards the ceiling, Grayson pretends to ponder on his mother's offer, "I'll take it."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia smirks as pulls out her phone to send her son his 'hush money', "I expect something nice when you get back from your little trip."

"Of course, Ma." Grayson walks over to his mother, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Dad's outside. I'll see you Sunday night. Love you!"

"Love you more! Have fun!" Olivia calls as he walks out the door.

"Little Sister," Harrison sings as he walks back into the kitchen. "You know I love you right?"

"Whatever you're planning, toss it out the window."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask,"

"I'm still not doing it,"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not taking no for an answer. An old friend from med school is in town. I'm gonna meet up with him and you're going to join me. It'll be harmless," Harrison plasters a charming smile on his face, doing his best to convince his sister to join him. "Please?"

"Nope," Olivia answers, putting emphasis on the 'p'.

"Why not?" Throwing his hands up in frustration, Harrison groans, "You were disappointed when you couldn't watch your son play a video game. Tell me, when's the last time you got some?"

Cringing, Olivia covers her ears, "Ew! Why are we talking about this? My sex life shouldn't be your concern,"

"Olivia please," Harrison deadpans, "We're grown. All that went out the window when you made me buy those pregnancy tests back in the day,"

Glossing over her brother's statement, Olivia picks at the rest of her brother's sandwich, "I want to enjoy a quiet Friday evening,"

"You do that every Friday though, so go get dressed. Wear something casual, Liv. We shouldn't be out too long."

Eventually giving in, Olivia makes her way upstairs to shower and change before heading back down 45 minutes later.

"It's about time, Liv," Harrison quips, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"Keep talking and I'll go back upstairs and change."

"Uhn-uhn," Harrison quickly stands up, finally noticing his sister's outfit, "Go change. I'm not not in the mood for fighting off strangers tonight. Those jeans are too tight, and you are showing off too much skin. Go find a shirt that covers your shoulders!"

Looking over her outfit, Olivia smirks, "I'm not changing. Before we leave, that plate better make its way to the dishwasher, Harrison," Olivia scolds, sliding her cell phone into her Prada wristlet. She grabs her brother's keys from the island, heading towards the garage, "And I'm driving,"

Harrison snatches the keys to his Corvette from Olivia, "Not a fucking chance."

* * *

"Oh my God, this was the funnest club ever!" Imani shouts, clinging to her husband's arm, "I can't believe we haven't been here sooner!"

Jake laughs at his wife's inebriated state, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walk outside, "I'm glad you had a great time, baby."

"What about you, Fitzy?" She cranes her head around Jake to look at her brother, "Did you have a good time too?"

Fitz smiles, shaking his head, "I had a great time as well, Mani."

Walking to the valet booth, Fitz hands in his and Jake's ticket before standing next to Jake as they wait for their cars.

"So, what are you getting into after this?" Jake asks.

"I'm just gonna grab a quick bite before heading back to the suite."

Sucking her teeth, Imani crosses her arms, "I don't believe that for a minute. You're gonna spend the night with that little blonde thing that was glued to your side all night."

Jake and Fitz both laugh at Imani's candor. She's always straight-forward, but the liquor coursing through her system magnifies her honesty ten fold.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Fitz shrugs, "Believe it or not, I'm actually not up for the headache of dealing with her."

Hearing the word 'headache', Imani immediately leaves Jake's side, moving to grab Fitz' face, "You have a headache? How are you feeling...smell anything funny? What day is it?"

Amused by his sister's drunken concern, Fitz smiles, taking hold of Imani's hands, "You heard wrong, Mani. I don't have a headache."

Fitz's response fall deaf on her ears, "You shouldn't be alone right now. What if you have a seizure?" Imani cringes at the thought, "You're coming home with us."

"No, you go home and get some rest." Fitz chuckles, knowing she is too tipsy to fully understand him, "I promise I'm okay. No need to worry."

"Are you okay to drive?" She narrows her gaze as he nods his head, but she finally gives in to his word, "Fine. Just text me when you make it back to your room, okay?"

"I will," Fitz answers as he's pulled into a hug.

Once Jake's BMW M8 pulls up to the curb, Fitz helps his sister into the car before bidding the two goodnight.

"Fitz?"

Following the voice, he smiles as he realizes who's called him, "Liv? Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I was dragged here by my brother," Olivia rolls her eyes.

"You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"I enjoyed time with my brother, but being hit on by one of his old college buddies isn't how either one of us thought this evening would go."

"I'm sorry," Fitz crosses his arms, "What can I do to fix that for you?"

"I uh…" Quickly shifting her gaze towards the ground, Olivia forces herself to not be affected by his black shirt straining against his perfectly sculpted biceps. She allows herself a moment to pull her flustered thoughts before returning her gaze to his cerulean eyes, "What are you suggesting?

"I'm on my way to grab a bite to eat, care to join?"

"Sure." Olivia shrugs, "Why not,"

"Great." He smirks as he saunters towards her, "Now where would I take a gourmet chef who owns one of the most popular restaurants in Chicago?"

"Surprise me,"

Hearing the roar of his car engine, Fitz leads Olivia to the passenger side, helping her in, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of Lucky's diner, Fitz parks the car, quickly making his way to Olivia's side. He smiles at her curiosity, knowing that she's going to love the place.

"I've never heard of this place," Olivia looks around, taking in the diner's small, white exterior.

She allows Fitz to lead her into the restaurant before they settle into a booth in the corner. Shortly after they sit, a waiter comes with their menus, starting them with a glass of water.

"I think you're gonna like this place. My dad and I used to come here all the time-we still do-being here takes me back to my childhood."

"I got the chance to speak with your dad at the party and he had me cracking up the entire time. He's the textbook example of southern charm. And I love his accent."

Rolling his eyes, Fitz grins, "You and everyone else."

"Where's he from?"

"Alabama. Mobile, Alabama to be exact. Both of my parents are."

"What brought them here?"

"Uh...my dad's job. He's a train conductor, and there was a bigger opportunity out here for him."

"So you're from Alabama too?"

"No. My parents moved here a few years before Imani was born and I came around."

Olivia nods, completely understanding what he's implying, "The first time I saw you and Imani, I assumed you two were a couple. I was mortified when she told me that you were her brother."

"You're not the first one to assume that, and you won't be the last. Me being adopted is the last thing that comes to people's mind when they see us together." Fitz shrugs, chuckling at her covering her face in her hands. "You have no reason to be embarrassed."

"That's easier said than done. "

"You know what, Liv," Stretching his arm over the back of the booth, Fitz smirks, "You worry too much."

"I think it's safe to assume you don't worry enough." Olivia counters with a pointed look.

Tilting his head thoughtfully, Fitz brings his hands together, "I am worried about one thing if I'm being honest,"

"Worried about what?"

Straightening his posture, Fitz stares at her seriously, "You aren't one of those vegan creeps, are you? I really should have asked you this before we got here,"

"Not at all," Olivia laughs, covering her face with the menu, "I eat certain meats."

Raising a brow, Fitz leans a little closer to her, "Like…"

"I eat chicken, seafood, and turkey,"

"No beef?"

"Sometimes. I enjoy meatloaf, but I will pass on a burger in a heartbeat," She pauses to chuckle at Fitz's confused expression, "I know, I know. I constantly get teased by my family about that."

"What about pork?" Fitz leans forwards on his elbows, "Please tell me you like pork…"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Olivia stifles her giggle, "I don't mind pork chops and spare ribs but-"

Shaking his head, Fitz holds up his hand, "I don't think I want to hear you finish your statement. If you say something bad about bacon-"

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I absolutely _hate_ bacon with an undying passion. The faintest smell of it alone churns my stomach." she shudders, "And the taste is disgusting."

"I'm sorry, we can't do this," Placing down his menu, Fitz shakes his head as he playfully calls the waiter for their check, "Jesus didn't die for this, Liv."

Olivia clutches her stomach, throwing her head back in laughter.

"I've looked at your little fancy restaurant menu, and a few of your dishes include bacon. Don't you think you're in the wrong profession if you don't like the stuff? What type of person makes a living from serving something she doesn't eat?"

"The type that hangs out with a person who-" Tapping her finger against her chin, Olivia realizes she's yet to find out what Fitz does for work. "-exactly what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an overseas contractor," Fitz chuckles seeing the confusion on her face. "I just do security stuff. Nothing too fancy," Fitz gives, not wanting to dive into specific details.

"You enjoy it?"

"I do at times," Fitz shrugs, taking a sip from his water. "It just depends on what day it is."

The waiter comes to the table, asking for their order. Speaking up first, Olivia orders a chicken sandwich with a sparkling lemonade while Fitz orders a double bacon cheeseburger with Coke.

"My eating bacon isn't going to cause you any distress is it?" Fitz teases as the waiter walks away.

Smiling, Olivia shakes her head, "I'll find a way to manage. Thanks for your concern." The buzz from her cell phone interrupts the light mood between the two.

"Do you need a moment to talk?"

"You're fine. It's just a text from Gracie,"

"Oh, is everything alright? You need me to take you home...or call you an Uber if you'd prefer that,"

"No," Olivia places her phone back into her wristlet, chuckling at Fitz worrying.

Sighing in relief, Fitz smiles hearing that she doesn't have to leave. Remembering why their outing was cut short the last time, he tilts his head thoughtfully, "Is your son okay? I'm asking because last time he called with an emergency."

"About that," Shifting in her seat, Olivia folds her arms over herself, "He's fine. He actually had a...moment. Turns out he wasn't ready to see me going out with you, and that freaked him out."

"Ah," Fitz can smile now that he knows the reason she left so abruptly on their last outing. "This whole time I thought it was something I did."

"No," she smiles assuringly, "It definitely wasn't you."

"Well, I can't blame the guy. Your son is protective, and that's something I can understand. At least he handled it better than I did. I broke a guy's nose when he showed interest in my sister."

"What?" Even though she's shocked, she snickers at Fitz' nonchalant shrug. "I'm guessing that he didn't pursue her after that, huh?"

"Uh...well...they actually ended up getting married, and have been happily married for 8 years now."

"You are making me want to ask you to go into greater detail with this story."

"I'll tell you about it on our next...date?" Running his hands through his curls, Fitz sighs, "I'm not exactly sure what to call this,"

Olivia grins, enjoying seeing him squirm, "I wouldn't necessarily call it a date,"

"Uhh...meeting? An excursion? A rendezvous?"

Seeing Fitz wiggle his eyebrows while saying 'rendezvous' sends Olivia into another laughing frenzy. "Well, I think we're _chillin'_. I think that's something my son would say."

" _Chillin',_ " Fitz tilts his head, testing the word, "Yeah, I can go with that."

Glad they've settled on an appropriate term, they engage in light conversation until their waiter returns with their food. Before he takes a bite from his plate, he leans back into the booth, waiting for her reaction to the food.

Perplexed, Olivia twists her lips, "Is there a problem?"

"This is your first time here, I want to know if you liked my restaurant choice?"

"Ah, okay. Hold on," She takes a small bite from her sandwich, very impressed with what she tastes, "Mmmm...this is actually really good."

Pleased with her response, Fitz suppresses his smile with a smug smirk, "I know."

Olivia scoffs jokingly, "Don't be a jerk, Fitz. You got lucky with this one. That might not be the case next time,"

Knowing he's secured another opportunity to see Olivia, Fitz doesn't hide his smile this time. "Is that a challenge, Miss Pope?"

"Mmm...not so much as a challenge, but more of a friendly wager,"

"Here," Grabbing his cup, Fitz holds it up making a toast, "To friendly wagers,"

"To friendly wagers," Olivia laughs, clinking her cup with his.


	6. Trust Is A Big Word

"For goodness sakes, Fitz," Imani groans at the lack of edible snacks in her brother's cabinet, "I know you just moved in, but you can at least have a little something for me to snack on,"

Appearing around the corner, Fitz smirks, "You don't see all the LaraBars in there?"

"It will be a rainy day in hell before I eat that chocolate covered, stacked-up, mushed-up turd."

Fitz snorts, rolling his eyes at her over-the-top description, "Well I'm sorry I don't have the kind of snacks you like. I enjoy having clog-free arteries,"

"Shut up, Fitz," Imani chortles, "I still expect you'll have more of a variety for my next visit,"

"I promise, Mani." Fitz smiles, "Tell me something, is this alright for a casual dinner?"

Closing the cabinet door, Imani grins watching her brother smooth the invisible wrinkles out of his olive short sleeve shirt, "Aww Fitzy, you look adorable."

"I'm not supposed to look adorable, Mani," Looking down at his shirt, Fitz's face morphs into a frown, "I'm about to go change,"

"No," Imani rushes over to her brother, stopping him from disappearing into his room, "You look handsome,"

"You sure?"

Smiling reassuringly, Imani nods her head, "Yes." Folding her arms across her chest, she eyes her brother suspiciously, "Wait a minute...are you about to go on a date?"

"It's not a date,"

"Mmmhmmm," Grabbing Fitz's arm, Imani leads him to the couch, pulling him down to sit with her, "Let me hear it, Fitz. Who is she?"

"I'm not giving you any information, Imani,"

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to say anything,"

"Because," Rubbing the back of his neck, Fitz chuckles, "I don't know if it's anything worth talking about,"

"C'mon Fitzy," Imani whines, "I wanna know who has been keeping your attention. Oh no...is it that yoga girl? I don't really know her, but I know you can do better,"

Fitz shakes his head, "No, it's not her,"

"Thank the Lord," Imani clasps her hands together, looking up to the ceiling.

"I wanna tell you, Mani, but you have to keep your mouth shut,"

Sitting up abruptly, Imani nods vehemently, sticking out her pinky finger, "I will keep my mouth shut. I promise."

Fitz links his pinky with hers, laughing at the fact they still use this form of secrecy, "I don't need you getting all giddy either,"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Imani crosses her heart, making her brother smirk, "Before you tell me who she is, do you actually like this girl? Or is she just another one of your random hookups?"

"No, I like her….like I enjoy spending time getting to know her."

Imani's heart melts, "Okay, who is she?"

Fitz presses his lips into a line, internally debating whether or not he should tell his sister.

Sensing his apprehension, Imani places her hand on Fitz's shoulder, "You don't have to tell me,"

Sighing, Fitz throws caution into the wind, "I've been seeing Olivia."

"I KNEW IT!" Imani gasps, "Oh my goodness! I thought I noticed chemistry between you two at the anniversary party, but I didn't wanna say anything! Oh, this is perfect, Fitzy!"

Seeing his sister losing it over the news makes Fitz chuckle, "Mani, you said you'd chill,"

"You're right. Woosah," Imani exhales dramatically, pulling the lobes of her ears, "Woosah,"

"Oh God," Propping his elbows on his knees, Fitz drops his head into his hands, laughing at his sister mimicking a scene from one of their favorite movies.

"Can I just say I'm happy for you? I'm glad you're allowing someone to actually get to know you."

Fitz stands up with a muted groan, running his fingers through his curls, not particularly in the mood to hear his sister get into a heavy conversation.

"I won't start, Fitzy," Imani snickers at her brother's shoulders dropping in relief, "We'll have this conversation another day. I can see you aren't in the mindset to talk right now."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Sis. I really do," Fitz leans down to pull his sister into a massive bear hug, laughing as she tries her best to squirm out from under his iron grip. "Love you,"

Finally giving up on breaking free, Imani lovingly returns the hug, "Love you too."

* * *

"Gracie," Olivia calls to her son, pausing the stride to his room, "I need your help,"

Plopping on his mother's bed, Grayson sighs dramatically as she returns from the closet with shoes, "Ma, I ain't the one,"

"C'mon," Holding up two pairs of shoes, Olivia smiles nervously, "Which one?"

Glancing over her dark jeans and white top, Grayson shrugs, "They are both fine, but I like the jungle cat shoes,"

"They're cheetah," Olivia deadpans before giggling, "But thank you."

"What are you trippin' over your outfit for? Where are you going?"

"Uh, I'm just spending time with a new friend,"

"You mean you're going out with ol' boy again, huh?"

Olivia snorts, "Yes I'm going out with _Fitz_ again,"

"Well, I hope you two have a great time," Grayson grunts, suppressing his sudden annoyance, "I'll be here when you get back,"

The slight change in her son's temperament doesn't go unnoticed by Olivia, "Gracie, what's wrong?"

"Nothin' Ma–" The sound of the doorbell ringing pauses him mid-sentence, "Ooh, is that him?"

"Shoot," Olivia glances at the clock on her bedside table, "He's early,"

"Finish getting dressed, Ma," Grayson quips, cutting a sly glance to his mother, "I got you,"

Narrowing her eyes, Olivia smirks seeing her son's infamous mischievous grin, "Boy, drop that damn grin. Don't do or say anything crazy, Grayson Elijah,"

"Relax," Clambering from the bed, Grayson snickers, "I'll be nice to your lil' friend."

Before his mother can protest, Grayson shuffles down the steps, eager to grill his mother's date. Hearing the chime of the doorbell again, he straightens his spine and puffs out his chest as he goes to open the door. Folding his arms, Grayson begins to size up the man before him.

"Hey Grayson," Fitz smiles politely, only to be met with silence. He stretches out his hand, "I'm F–"

"I know who you are Francis," Grayson clears his throat, "We'll talk outside,"

"It's Fitz," He corrects, fighting back an amused smirk at Grayson's bravado, "But alright."

Stepping outside, Grayson takes a seat on the porch swing, waiting for Fitz to follow suit, "How old are you and what do you do for a living?"

"I'm 33 and I do contract work overseas,"

"You gotta wife? Any kids? A girlfriend on the side perhaps...maybe a boyfriend? I mean, it's 2020 so I won't judge,"

Fitz shakes his head, "No wife, no kids, no boyfriend, but I might have a few girlfriends here and there,"

Although he tries to keep up his facade, Grayson chuckles at Fitz's answer, "I can believe that. You look like the type to constantly keep a lady or two in rotation,"

"I look like the type, huh?" Laughing, Fitz rubs the back of his neck, "Well I won't sit here and deny that I enjoy the company of women,"

Grayson takes a moment to process Fitz's response, impressed by his honesty, "So where does that leave Ma? I mean it's obvious you like her,"

"Yeah, I do like your mom and I'm enjoying getting to know her," Tapping his fingers along the arm of the swing, Fitz smiles warmly, "She's definitely unlike anyone I've met before,"

"Listen, my mom is one of the most beautiful human beings on the face of this planet and she has the kindest heart. I'll be damned if someone or something were to hurt her,"

"Well I appreciate you for trusting me enough to take your mother out for dinner,"

"I wouldn't go that far," Grayson snorts, "Trust is a big word. As a matter of fact, let me go take care of something real quick. Is your car insurance up to date, Fabian?"

"Yeah man," Hearing the wrong name and watching Grayson take pictures of his car and license plate makes him shake with laughter, "It doesn't expire for another six months,"

After taking his last picture, Grayson notices his mother step out onto the porch. He slides his phone into the pocket of his basketball shorts, quickly making his way to her side.

"Gracie, why do you look as if you're up to no good?"

"Just making sure everything is in order, Ma," Bending down, he pulls his mother into a warm hug, "You look beautiful by the way. Enjoy yourself tonight,"

"Thank you, baby." Olivia presses a kiss to his forehead.

Returning to his full height, Grayson sets his attention to Fitz, "Have her back no later than 11:45 pm, Flynn."

Chuckling, Fitz nods his head, "Of course."

* * *

"Here we are, Sir,"

"Thank you," Fitz smiles at the waitress as she passes him their order through his window.

"You're welcome. Let me know if there's anything else I can bring to you,"

"You bet,"

The blush that creeps onto the waitress' face and the flirtatious giggle that accompanies it causes Olivia to roll her eyes. Ignoring the smug grin Fitz is giving her, she grabs the bag from him, moaning appreciatively as she pops a tater tot into her mouth.

"So," Fitz begins, grabbing his meal from the bag, "Are we going to discuss that eye roll, or are you going to tell me why you chose Sonic of all places? Because you don't seem like the fast food type,"

"Why? I love fast food just as much as the next person. I just try not making a habit of eating it so much."

"I understand," Fitz smiles, taking a bite from his burger, "So what made you roll your eyes earlier?"

Looking around Fitz's car, Olivia tilts her head, "You don't want to eat inside, or at a table? I don't feel comfortable eating in your car,"

"So we're not acknowledging the eye roll huh?" Fitz laughs, "Okay. That's perfectly fine with me."

Olivia joins him in laughter, covering her face with her hands, "I don't know what you're talking about Fitz. I don't know what you saw, but I definitely didn't roll my eyes,"

Smiling, Fitz steals one of her tater tots, "I'm pretty sure I know why you did it. But we won't speak on it until you're ready,"

"If you say so," Olivia snickers, shaking her head at the smug grin returning to his handsome face, "But we're not focusing on me right now,"

"Oh? What should we focus on then?"

"I want to hear about you breaking that guy's nose,"

Taking a swig of soda, Fitz nods, "Alright…"

_ **FLASHBACK** _

_The rattle of his vibrating phone pulls Fitz from his nap. He casts his arm towards the table, patting around until he lands on the rectangular device._

" _What?" He barks into the phone, groaning as he sits up straight._

" _Ooh, is that how we answer the phone?"_

_Feigning annoyance, Fitz eventually smiles at his sister though the screen, "Hello Imani,"_

" _Hello, Little Brother!" Imani returns the smile, "I think I'm outside."_

_Looking over his screen, he peers at the front door, anticipating her knock._

" _Fitzy, what apartment number are you again?"_

_Huffing out a sigh, Fitz stands from the couch, fighting through the dull ache coursing his body._

" _Sis," he calls to her back, chuckling at the fact she's passed his door, "Right here." He smirks as he sees his sister turn around and skip towards him._

" _Holy shit, Mani," The crash into Fitz's torso knocks the wind out of him, but he gladly returns the hug once he regains his composure._

" _You had me worried sick!" Pushing away from him, Imani fights through the lump forming in her throat, "You almost died,"_

" _Yes,"_

_She points a french tip into his chest, "Don't do it again."_

" _Okay," Fitz follows Imani into the apartment, smiling as she takes in the spacious living arrangement._

" _Wow! This is much bigger than I imagined. You live here alone?"_

" _Uh, not anymore,"_

" _Ooh, you have a girlfriend?"_

_Twisting his face at Imani's petulant tone, Fitz shakes his head, "No Mani,"_

" _Then who do you live with?" Imani looks around the room, looking for answers._

" _Speaking of the devil himself," Fitz motions towards Jake as he steps into the room._

_Jake stops dead in his tracks, enamored by the gorgeous woman before him, "Wow."_

" _Aww hell," Fitz murmurs to himself, looking at his best friend's stupid, love-struck face. He hangs his head seeing his sister mirroring the same expression. Rubbing the aching throb in his temples, he flexes his jaw._

" _I'm sorry," Clearing his throat, Jake steps closer to the woman, mesmerized by her radiant brown eyes, "I'm Jake." He holds his hand out, praying that she accepts the greeting._

" _Imani," She places her hand into his much larger one. "You must be Fitz's roommate."_

" _Yes," Jake inwardly swoons at her brilliant smile against her full, brown lips. He watches as she tosses a few strands of honey-brown twists over her shoulder, getting a waft of a vanilla coconut scent. "Forgive me, but how do you know Fitz?"_

_Imani giggles, "Uh, he's my little brother."_

" _Uh," Hazel eyes look between Fitz and the goddess with the caramel-brown skin in disbelief, "There is absolutely no way you are related to Fitz. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. You mean to tell me you're kin to this ugly guy?"_

_Imani blushes, covering her smile with her petite hand._

_Fitz stares between the two, trying hard to keep his lunch in his stomach, "Imani, where's mom and dad?"_

" _Oh!" Snapping out of her stupor, Imani spins to face Fitz, "They're downstairs. I'll be right back."_

_Fitz slams the door after his sister zips past him, "I don't think so, Jake,"_

" _Whoa" Holding his hands up in surrender, Jake slowly walks towards Fitz's seething frame, "Relax, Bud."_

" _Back off," Fitz sneers, leaning back against the door._

" _You mean like back off while she's here or like all together? And when were you going to tell me you're adopted?"_

" _Jake, I'm serious. You're not going out with my sister,"_

" _Fitz," Jake runs his hands down his chest and abs suggestively, "She's feelin' ya boy."_

_The ache that plagues Fitz's head has now transformed into a persistent pound._

_Jake eases his banter seeing the tension on his friend's face, "Look man, you know you're like a brother to me. I am not going to jeopardize that. If you don't want me talking to your sister, then so be it,"_

" _Good. I don't want you talking to my sister,"_

" _But are you sure? Because you do have a brain injury, and that really affects your decision-making capabilities,"_

" _Jake," Fitz growls through locked teeth, "Brain injury or not, she's off limits."_

_Crossing his arms, Jake narrows his eyes, put off by the venom dripping from Fitz's voice, "How about we let her decide what-"_

_Before Jake could finish his sentence, the impact from Fitz's fist to his nose causes him to stumble backwards, crashing into the wooden coffee table._

" _You asshole!" Reaching his hand to his face, Jake groans seeing the sight of blood, "You broke my fucking nose!"_

_Satisfied with the outcome, Fitz hovers over Jake, "Stay the hell away from my sister. We clear?"_

" _Fuck you, Fitz."_

**Present**

"Oh my God," Olivia gasps, "You really broke his nose!"

"Hell yeah I did, I told him to stay away from my sister,"

"How do you feel about the whole thing now?"

"Eh, it's water under the bridge," Fitz shrugs nonchalantly, "Honestly, I did overreact about the whole situation,"

"Are you two still close?"

"Of course," Fitz affirms, running his fingers through his curls, unknowingly revealing his scar, "Jake and I have been through far worse than a broken nose,"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Olivia huffs, "Did he do that to you?"

"Do what?"

"This," Without thinking, Olivia stretches her hand towards Fitz's head.

Fitz tenses as Olivia's fingers lightly graze his scar, but he doesn't recoil like he usually would. Instead, he melts under her touch, feeling an uncanny sense of trust and safety, "No. He actually saved me from that, believe it or not."

"Saved you? From what, exactly?"

Hearing the worry in her tone makes him smile softly. He stares into her brown orbs, still finding it strange how he didn't react negatively towards her touch. Something in him tells him that he can trust her, but he's conflicted with showing himself as vulnerable.

Wanting to return to their previous light-hearted mood, Fitz places a sheepish smile on his face, "Tell you what: I'll tell you what happened if you tell me why you rolled your eyes earlier,"

"Well," Fighting her grin, Olivia shakes her head, "I guess I'll never know what happened to you,"

"Jeez Livvie, you're stubborn," Fitz teases, taking another tater tot from her, "How is this friendship going to work?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to stick around and find out,"

"Well you're in luck, Miss Pope. I have no intention of going anywhere."


	7. Louie, Prada, Gucci

"Pope," Jake calls, catching up with Harrison, both heading from the hospital towards the parking lot, "I know I'm a few weeks late, but thanks again for asking your sister to cater for my in-laws' anniversary party. I owe you one."

Smiling genuinely, Harrison daps Jake, "Don't worry about it, man. You're my boy. I'm glad I was able to come through for you and Imani."

"You more than came through. Everything seemingly worked out for everyone. Imani and your sister seem to be becoming good friends...not to mention she's been spending time with Fitz..."

 _Fitz? Who the hell is Fitz?_ Harrison's mind wanders as Jake carries on about how his little sister and this 'Fitz' character until they reach their cars. After a while, snaps back into reality, hoping Jake didn't take notice.

"...Pope, you all good? Feels like I lost you for a moment."

"Yeah," Harrison nods assuringly, "I guess this shift kicked my ass more than I thought. It's catching up to me."

Jake hums understandingly, feeling the same way.

After bidding his friend good night, Harrison heads home, thinking about the information Jake gave him. He contemplates on calling her, but decides against it, wanting to speak to her face-to-face instead. With his head so consumed with the idea of his sister potentially dating, he doesn't realize he's made it home, smiling when he notices the '98 blue Ford Explorer haphazardly positioned in the middle of the driveway. Maneuvering around the fossil of a car, he parks in the garage, eager to get inside. He closes the garage door behind him, shrugging his bag from his shoulder, giving himself a minute to pull his thoughts together before walking into the kitchen.

"Damn, she's gorgeous." Harrison mutters to himself. He watches his girlfriend move around the kitchen, sporting one of his old UChicago t-shirts, displaying her well-toned legs. On the way to wash his hands, he glances into the pan, unfamiliar with the dish she's making. "Hello love," Walking up behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist, placing a kiss to her temple, "Dinner looks amazing."

"Hey honey," Persis sighs contentedly, melting into his embrace. "Try this," Grabbing a spoon from the drawer beside her, she gathers a sample, bringing it up to his lips.

"Wow," He hums heartily, enjoying the stew's savory flavor. "Is that lamb I'm tasting?"

"Exactly. It's Persian Zucchini stew, an Iranian dish."

"What's it really called?" Harrison asks, wanting to hear the dish in her native tongue.

"Khoresht Kadoo."

After making her say it a few more times, Harrison recites it back to her flawlessly, earning him a proud smile.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Persis beams, loving the fact Harrison takes the time to understand and appreciate her African-Iranian culture. "I'm glad you like it."

"Love it," Harrison presses lazy kisses along her neck, unable to resist her smooth mahogany skin. "How much longer until it's done?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"I can work with that."

Covering the saucepan with its lid, Harrison spins Persis around, picking her up to place her on the counter behind them. Cradling her face, he pulls her into a tender kiss, enjoying the soft feel of her full lips against his.

"Off," Persis whispers against his lips, tugging at the hem of his henley shirt.

After peeling his shirt off, he gently pulls hers off as well, pressing tantalizing kisses against her collarbone.

Too wrapped up in each other, neither hear the front door opening.

"Hey Unc, Marcus and I are..." Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Grayson's jaw falls slack, "Whoa!"

"Aye! I see you, Dr. Pope!" Marcus teases, seeing what caught Grayson's attention. "Don't stop, get it, get it!"

"Shit!" Harrison quickly pulls Persis off of the counter, wrapping his arms around her, thankful that her back is facing the two. With Persis tucked into his arms, Harrison turns around, shielding her completely from their sight. "Grayson...Marcus...a little privacy would be nice right about now." After hearing the two head upstairs, Harrison glances down at Persis, her cheeks red with chagrin.

"Oh my God," Persis groans into his chest, "What the hell?!"

Rubbing her back soothingly, he reaches for her previously discarded shirt, "Are you okay?"

Touched by his thoughtfulness, she lifts her head, placing a chaste kiss to his lips, "I'm fine–a little embarrassed–but fine. I'm just glad we didn't get too carried away."

Harrison helps her down from the counter, "Leave it to Grayson to come over at the wrong time. That boy has been a cockblock since he came into this world."

"This is my fault." She exhales, pulling the shirt back over her head, "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing is your fault...what are you even apologizing for?"

"This wouldn't have happened if I called you before dropping by unannounced."

"Persis," Harrison lifts her chin with his finger, looking her square in her dark brown eyes, "I didn't give you a key for you to show up only when invited, okay? I want you to feel at home here. Besides, it's time for you to meet the family anyway...it just looks like you'll be meeting Dumb and Dumber a little earlier than I initially planned."

Persis can't stop the blush that spreads over her cheeks, "You really want me to meet your family?"

"Only if you're ready." Harrison studies her beautiful face, looking for any trace of hesitation, "If not, say the word and those two idiots are gone."

"No, I'm ready for this." Persis smiles brightly, pulling Harrison along to the master bedroom to don her black leggings.

After Harrison takes a quick shower and changes into something more relaxing, he heads to the dining room to set the table, before helping Persis bring out dinner.

"Y'all decent, right? I don't wanna see titties'n'booty," Marcus calls from the top of the stairs.

"Boy," Taking a seat at the dining room table next to Persis, Harrison sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Get your ass down here."

Grayson and Marcus shuffle down the stairs, dying to grill Harrison on the events that transpired not too long before.

Looking between the amused smirks on the two before him, Harrison shakes his head in amusement, prepared for whatever mayhem they might bring his way.

"So," Grayson starts, glancing between Persis and his uncle, "Either of you have anything you guys would like to tell us?"

 _Fuck it, let's rip the band-aid off now._ Straightening his posture, Harrison clears his throat, "As you two assholes can see, I have a girlfriend. This is Persis, and she's a–"

Brushing his dreads from his face, Marcus reveals a sly smile, " _Purses_? As in Louis, Prada, Gucci...pop them tags, pop them tags?"

Grayson tries, but fails to conceal the roar of laughter that escapes his lips, hearing his best friend singing the atrocious song.

Entertained by Marcus' humor as well, Harrison snorts, "It's spelled P-e-r-s-i-s."

"Oh," Marcus nods, before directing his gaze to Persis, "So what kinda name is Persis? I've never heard of it until you."

"It's Persian. My name literally translates as: from Persia."

"That's pretty," Grayson smiles, "So you're from Persia?"

"It isn't called Persia anymore, but Iran. That's where my mother was born and raised before she moved to Los Angeles where I was born and raised."

"What about your dad? Is he Iranian too?" Grayson asks, wholeheartedly interested in hearing more of Persis' heritage.

"No. My father is from Mozambique."

"Yo," Marcus quips. "That's an exotic combination."

"Marcus," Harrison sneers, "The hell is wrong with you?"

Persis shakes with laughter, loving and appreciating Marcus' blunt manner. Seeing the slight frustration on Harrison's face, she places her hand to his knee, "It's fine, honey."

 _It's gonna be a long night._ Releasing a deep sigh, Harrison tilts his head side to side, effectively popping his neck, "When are y'all leaving?"

"We actually planned on spending the night," Marcus responds, smiling wolfishly, "Unless you or Miss Prada want us gone...out in the cold–"

Looking at Marcus through narrow eyes, Harrison snorts, "It's 73 degrees outside."

Marcus sucks his teeth, "C'mon Doc,"

"Let them spend the night, hon." Persis suggests, snickering at Grayson's and Marcus' faux pout. "I'm enjoying their company."

"Yeah _hon,_ " Grayson taunts, "she's enjoying our company."

"Fine." Harrison groans, seeing he's now outnumbered, "But you two are doing the dishes when dinner is finished."

* * *

Charlotte chuckles as she steps out onto the patio, tickled by the conversation between her husband and Granddaughter.

"Listen here, Puddin'," Pausing the video, Joe looks down at Aya, "If it ain't Weber, it ain't right. You hear me?"

"Mmmkay Papa," Aya grins, nodding ardently.

"That's my girl," Pressing a kiss to Aya's cheek, Joe sets her down on the ground, chuckling as she patters towards her pink electric Mercedes.

"You know," Charlotte places her hand on her husband's back, "She's not going to remember a word you just said."

"You gotta start 'em young, Lottie. What the bible say? 'Train up the baby in the way they should cook'. I think that's in the newer testimony…in the book of Problems."

Charlotte places a hand on her hip, "That isn't how the verse goes, Joseph. And the book you're referencing is Proverbs. But don't worry, I'm yet praying for you."

"While you at it, pray the Steelers win this Sunday."

Waving her hand at her husband dismissively, Charlotte looks out to the backyard, watching Aya navigate her little Benz through the open area. Joe follows her gaze, smiling at the scene before him as well, knowing exactly what his wife is thinking.

"Don't rush it, Lottie. They'll be more grandbabies when it's time,"

"I know," Smiling, Charlotte wraps her arms around her husband's waist, "I can't help it. I'm ready for another baby to spoil."

The two enjoy their little bubble until they hear the familiar trivial banter between their two adult children. Looking up into her husband's brown eyes, Charlotte chuckles lightly, "Now there's a sound I'll never tire of hearing."

Joe laughs hearing Imani and Fitz throw innocent insults back and forth at one another, "You say that now 'til it gets physical."

"You're right. Let me stop those two before it gets out of hand," Shaking her head amusedly, Charlotte makes her way back into the kitchen, giggling to herself as she watches Imani manage to pull Fitz into a headlock. After regaining her composure, she clears her throat, successfully making her presence known.

Realizing they've been caught, Imani and Fitz quickly snap upright, plastering charming smiles on their faces. Their mother has told them countless times to keep their playful physical disputes out of the kitchen ever since the infamous 'Thanksgiving Upset of 1997'. Both Fitz and Imani share a knowing look as they both mentally recall the events from that day.

"The smiles aren't working." Looking between both her children, Charlotte crosses her arms, trying her best to keep up her faux stern facade, "Are you two gonna tell me what this little spat was about?"

Subtly shaking their heads, the siblings proudly smirk at their nonverbal agreement.

Deciding to speak for the two of them, Imani returns her attention back to their mother with a wolfish grin, "No ma'am."

"Of course not," Charlotte chuckles. She heads towards the oven to pull out the chocolate chip cookies she's prepared.

Imani moves around the kitchen island, taking a seat on the middle barstool, ready to watch her little brother worm his way into an early dessert.

"I made your favorite, Shoobies." Charlotte chuckles, seeing her son's piqued interest.

Fitz blushes hearing his nickname from his mother, loving that she still refers to him by that after all these years. Seeing his mother placing some of the cookies on a plate, he stretches his hand out to grab one.

"Not so fast," Charlotte slides the plate away from her son. "You know the rules. No dessert before dinner."

Ignoring her, Fitz moves around her, attempting to take one without her knowing.

"What did I just say?" Charlotte snaps, popping Fitz's hand with the spatula.

"But Mama," Fitz pokes out his bottom lip, "I want one now."

Imani snickers at the scene before her. She knows Fitz has already won this battle. It's no secret that her little brother _always_ gets his way when it comes to their mother. As soon as Fitz pulls out his pouty face, it's as if their mother turns into putty.

Instantly, Charlotte's heart melts hearing her son's small voice. As much as she hates to admit it, she's never been able to refuse Fitz's pouty face. Caving, she passes him two cookies, smiling as his face lights up, "One of these days, I'm not going to fall for that."

Imani and Fitz both smirk, knowing that there is no truth to their mother's statement.

Satisfied with himself, Fitz settles on the barstool beside Imani, engaging in idle conversation with her and their mom. Feeling the vibration of his cellphone, he pulls it from his pocket, smiling as the name 'Livvie' appears on his screen.

**Olivia** **: Fitz….**

**Fitz** **: Hi Livvie**

**Olivia** **: I'm sorry for texting back so late. Work was hectic today. *eye roll emoji***

**Fitz** **: Rolling our eyes again, aren't we? Wanna talk about it over dessert?**

**Olivia** **: OMG yes...to the dessert. Lol. I don't want to talk about work. My place at 830ish?**

**Fitz** **: I'll be there. Special requests?**

**Olivia** **: Surprise me.**

**Fitz** **: Challenge accepted, Ms. Pope.**

"Ooh, who are you texting?" Imani teases, leaning into his personal space. "Your girlfriend?"

Smirking, Fitz rolls his eyes, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Grow up."

"Planning to meet up with Olivia?"

"Yeah," Fitz grins brightly, "I'm heading to her place after this."

"You should definitely take her some cookies...and bring her some ice cream. You can never go wrong with that,"

"What type of ice cream do you think she would like?"

Tilting her head to the side, Imani clicks her tongue, "I think it's safe to say your girl likes vanilla."

"My girl?" Fitz snorts, "She isn't my girl, Mani." _Not yet at least._

"Either way, I like her and I'm here for it, Fitzy."

Fitz smirks, electing not to respond to his sister's antics. Instead, he returns their conversation back to its initial topic, "What makes you so sure she likes vanilla?"

"Well," Imani looks down her nose playfully, "She's interested in you...if you catch my drift."

Deciding to entertain his sister, Fitz leans back into his seat, placing an arm on the back of Imani's chair, "I'm not sure I follow. What does her interest in me have to do with her ice cream preference?"

"Vanilla is also white." She responds, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

The belly laugh released by Fitz pulls Charlotte's attention, overjoyed seeing her two children under the same roof, but unsure of the nature of the conversation. Although she's slightly curious, she's more taken back by her son's peculiar happiness. Unnoticed by her two kids, Charlotte carefully exits the kitchen back onto the patio.

"Joe, have you noticed something different with Shoobies?"

Arching a brow, Joe folds his arm, "No. Why?"

"Look," Charlotte directs, pointing back to the kitchen.

Squinting his eyes, Joe focuses on Fitz through the screened door, watching his son cracking up along with his sister, "The boy looks normal to me."

"He looks happy. Happier than I've seen him in a long time."

"You know how he is. My son probably got women just lined up through next weekend. Now that he's home, he's got some catchin' up to do. If I was working like he was everyday for 5 months straight, I'd be happy gettin' some too."

"Joe," Charlotte nudges Joe's arm, giggling lightly, "I don't wanna hear about my baby mixed up in all that mess. But I don't care what it is. I'm glad my baby's happy, and I'm glad to have him back home."

"I couldn't agree more." Joe smiles as he wraps his arm around his wife's shoulder, "But let's get dinner on the table before them two start fightin' again and tear up your kitchen."

* * *

Hearing the sound of the doorbell, Olivia quickly jumps from the couch, rushing to the hallway mirror to give herself a once-over. Pleased with her white tank top and olive lounge joggers, she releases her curls from its bun, sliding the black band onto her wrist. Noticing the chime of the bell again, she exhales deeply, calming her frenzied nerves.

Opening the door, Olivia's breath catches, failing to tear her gaze from the short sleeves of his black shirt stretching over his massive biceps and the gray sweatpants...

"Hi Livvie."

With his voice pulling her from her haze, she returns her eyes back to his cerulean ones, smiling shyly, "Hi."

Fitz smirks, happy to see he has the same effect she has on him. Feeling bold, he crosses his arms, ensuring she catches the slight flex of his muscles, "I take it you like what you see,"

Blushing furiously, Olivia brushes the curls from her face, stepping aside to allow him to enter her house. "I was just happy to see that I'm not the only one in sweats. I'm not exactly camera ready."

"Nonsense Livvie, you look beautiful," Fitz responds honestly, smiling charmingly as she shoves her hands into her pockets.

Wanting to break the tension, Olivia leans forward, trying to inspect the contents of the bag.

Sensing her curiosity, Fitz chuckles, "I brought some homemade chocolate chip cookies and ice cream." Walking deeper into the house, he follows her to the kitchen, marveling at how elegant it looks. Placing the bag on the counter, he retrieves their dessert for the evening, "I know you told me to surprise you, so I got you vanilla. Is that okay?"

"Vanilla is alright with me." She shrugs indifferently.

Pursing his lips, Fitz leans against the counter, "I'm getting the vibe that ice cream and cookies wouldn't have been your first choice."

"What you brought over is perfect, Fitz."

"But it's not your favorite dessert huh?" Returning to his full stature, Fitz steps in closer to her, "Tell me what you like, Livvie? What's the one sweet dish that you can't get enough of?"

 _Sicillian Pistachio gelato with a side of YOU!_ Shaking her head, Olivia inwardly curses herself for her brazen thoughts. Biting the inside of her cheek, she snickers despite herself, "I will never pass up Sicillian Pistachio gelato."

Fitz frowns, deep in thought, "I've never heard of it,"

"The next time we do dessert like this, I'll be sure to have some for you."

Grabbing two spoons, Olivia leads Fitz towards the living room, both settling on the couch.

"Here," She tosses him the remote. "Since you're my guest, you can choose what we watch. And with these cookies–oh my God–" Taking a bite of the sweet treat, Olivia moans in delight, "–you can pretty much get away with anything you like."

Fitz bites back the possibly inappropriate comment he wants to say, opting to play it safe. Opening Hulu, he scans the various titles, stopping when he comes across a specific show in her recent history, "You watch Misconduct? Is this the show where the president cheats on his wife by sleeping with his little secretary?"

Olivia smirks at Fitz's grimace, "She was his campaign manager turned communications director. But if you actually watched the show, you'd know that the president just asked his wife for a divorce."

"Both my mama and sister have tried to get me to watch that crap. Just know it'll be a rainy day in hell before I watch that mess."

"Gosh, you sound like the men in my family. Rhonda Shimes is a creative genius. We do not speak ill of her in my house."

"Okay," Lowering his head, Fitz chuckles into his shoulder, "I will hold my tongue from here on out." Continuing to scroll through the app, he finally settles on the movie 'Vice', "Have you seen this before, Livvie?"

Taking another cookie, Olivia shakes her head, "I haven't. Is that what you'd like to watch?"

He nods his head yes, waiting for her to adjust her positioning, pulling her feet into his lap once she settles.

Olivia involuntarily shivers under his touch, unable to quell the rush of heat that spreads across her body.

"I'm sorry," Fitz rushes off his tongue quickly, perceiving her movement as unease. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" The flush that spreads across her cheeks informs him otherwise. Lowering his eyelids, he wiggles his brows, enjoying the fit of giggles she falls under. _If only she knew how painfully gorgeous she is._

Brushing the curls from her face, Olivia smirks, "I feel so bad for the women who fall prey to your charms."

"Miss Pope," Fitz flutters his eyebrows, enjoying the sound of her carefree laugh. "You think I'm charming, huh?"

Scoffing, Olivia chucks a throw pillow at Fitz, laughing as it grazes his head.

"Jeez. You're a huge bully in a tiny body, Livvie." he teases, running his fingers through his hair.

Remembering his scar, remorse washes over her. She instinctively reaches out to him, "Fitz, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Noticing her head in her hands, Fitz seizes the opportunity to mess with her a little more, "It's a little sore–maybe if you kiss it, I'll feel better."

"Get away from me," Olivia titters, pushing his head away.

"I thought we had something here, Liv. I thought you liked me."

 _I think I do!_ Staring at the ceiling dramatically, Olivia crinkles her nose, "I actually find you quite repulsive."

Fitz drops his head into her lap, unable to contain his hysterics, "Words hurt."

"Fitz, are you really okay?" She whispers, placing her hand on his head, "I didn't even think about how I could've hurt you."

"I promise I'm fine, Livvie."

The pair fall silent, Fitz engrossed in the movie and Olivia lost in her own thoughts.

Feeling her fingers combing through his hair, Fitz sighs contently, "This feels perfect. I guess I'm not that repulsive, huh?"

Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she grins, looking down at his crooked smile, "Eh. I'm still trying to figure you out, but you're alright for the most part."

"Well, let me know when you figure it out." He winks, "And just so you know, you're alright too."

* * *

P.S. The inspiration behind the title of this chapter came from Tequila Robinson (Jay Nedaj on youtube). Check out his hilarious videos if you get the chance.


End file.
